


Doki's react to YGOTAS

by RedFlame0627



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlame0627/pseuds/RedFlame0627
Summary: What the title says!





	Doki's react to YGOTAS

** Monika: Welcome to Nathaniels new Fanfic **

** Yu ** ** ri ** ** : DDLC characters react to  ** ** Yugioh ** ** the Abridged Series! **

** Flames and  ** ** Dokis ** ** : Enjoy! **

** Nathaniel: WAIT! **

** Darby: What? **

** Nathaniel: We almost forgot something important! **

** Darby: What did we almost forget? **

** Nathaniel: The...  ** ** Disclaimer ** **! **

** Natsuki: Oh yeah. Ok then... Nathaniel doesn’t own DDLC or Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series ** **! If he  ** ** did, ** ** he would be rolling in money **

** Everyone: ** ** ENJOY! **

It was another day in the Literature Club. I was bored, so I got my phone out and got on YouTube. A notification popped up: NEW YGOTAS!

I thought what is YGOTAS? Being curious, I clicked it. It. Was. Yu-Gi-OH! It was a parody, created by a guy called LittleKuriboh. I called Yuri over.

“Hey Yuri!”

Yuri turned towards me. “Y-Yes?”

“Come here, look at this!”

She came over and saw what was on the screen. “Yu-gi-oh The Abridged Series?”

Automatically, she pressed play.

__

_ Yami: Yu _ _ - _ _ G _ _ i _ _ - _ _ O _ _ h _ __ _ W _ _ as filmed before a live studio audience _ _. _

_ Yugi: Hey Joey! Earth to Joey! Hey, are you in there it’s your move! _

Yuri giggled as did I. “Since when did Yugi have that voice?” Yuri giggled

__

_ Joey: Sorry Yug, doin’ this Brooklyn accent makes it difficult to concentrate on card games. _

_ Tristan: I know what you mean! My voice is  _ _ pretty crazy _ _ too. I’m thinking about changing it! _

__

__ Yuri and I laughed. “Why does Tristan have that voice?” I said in between laughs. Monika came over. “What’s so funny?” she asked. I pointed at the screen.

_ Yugi: By the way, my Grandpa has a s _ _ uper rare  _ _ card. _

_ Tristan: Groovy! _

_ Joey: Hey bata-bing! _

_ Kaiba: Rare card? That sounds vague enough to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. And since I'm a child billionaire in charge of a huge gaming company, I obviously have nothing better to do than go check it out.  _

I laughed hard and Yuri did too. Monika giggled. “Yeah Kaiba, Rich Boy, there’s  _ obviously  _ nothing better to do!” Yuri laughed.

__

_ Yugi:  _ _ Hey, Gramps, can we please see your super rare awesome  _ _ chocolaty-fudge _ _ coated mega super card? _

We lost it. We all laughed hard. Monika was rolling on the ground. I t started to get hard to breathe. “Super... Special...  Awesome-” I said between laughs . Wiping a tear out of my eye, I played the video.

_ Grandpa Moto: I don’t see why not.  _

(He holds up blue eyes)

_ Here it is, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. _

_ Joey: That’s the least threating name for a monster I ever heard.  _

We giggled.

_ I mean what type of  _ _ moo _ _ k _ _ would want a ca _ _ rd like  _ _ that. _

_ Kaiba: I’m here  _ _ for your  _ _ B _ _ lue _ _ -Eyes old man and I won’t take _ _ no for an answer. Now give it to me _ _! _

_ Mr. Moto: No! _

_ Kaiba: Curses _ _! Foiled again! _ _ I’m going to hire some thugs to kidnap you now. I’m a  _ _ billionaire _ _ so no one will think about pressing charges. _

_ Mr. Moto: That Kaiba k _ _ id needs to get laid. _

_ Tristan: Big time. _

The next minute everyone who was watching was laughing so hard that we were losing  their voice . “That... Kaiba kid... needs to get... laid! HA!” Monika laughed.

“Play it!” Yuri giggled, pulling herself together.

_ Yugi: Hello Game shop! _

_ Kaiba: I kidnaped your grandpa Yugi, then dueled him into submission. So _ _ , _ _ can you get  _ _ over here and call an ambulance for him?  _ _ I have far too much money to be expected to do it myself. _

Me and Yuri laughed. Monika didn’t. She was looking at the screen with worried expression o n her face. “Is he okay?”

“Yes .” I  responded

“Good.”

_ Yugi _ _ : Wait, who is this? _

We giggled. Even Monika. “Wow, this kid is forgetful.”

_ Yugi: Grandpa! Are you okay? _

Monika eyes grew. ‘yeah!’ she thought.

_ Mr. Moto: Apparently playing a  _ _ children's _ __ _ card game _ __ _ has  _ _ caused me to become severely injured. _

This made us giggle. 

_ Kaiba:  _ _ That's right! And now, watch this! (tears Blue-Eyes card in half) _

_ Yugi: Grandpa's special super-rare-awesome-super-card! _

This made us giggle harder

_ Joey: What the heck did you do that for? _

_ Kaiba:  _ _ So _ _ , _ _ it’ll never be used against me _

_ Yugi: In that case, why not just tear up every card in the whole world? _

_ Kaiba: Shut up and duel me _

We  laughed hard

_ Yugi: _ __ _ Don't worry, Gramps, I'll win this duel with your deck! _

_ Mr. Moto _ _ : W-Wait a minute! I've been injured, so you're going to steal my deck and go play cards with your  _ _ archrival _ _? _

_ Y _ _ ugi _ _ : (takes Grandpa's deck) Pretty much. _

_ Mr. Moto _ _ : No wonder your parents are never around! _

Me and Monika laughed, Yuri stayed  quiet

I looked at Yuri. “Are you okay?” I asked. 

She nodded looking at her feet, “Just thinking about my dad. What Mr. Moto just said... well... it just remined me  that my dad is... you know...” she shuddered as she whispered, “dead...”

Yuri’s dad was a  Marine . He was fighting the war in the Middle East and he was  s niped at the back of the head. Yuri was  devastated .

She quickly wiped a tear out of her  eye and play ed the video.

_ Tea: (holding a marker)  _ _ Gather round everyone, and I'll mark us with a special sign! (draws a smiley face on her, Yugi's, Joey's, and Tristan's hands) _

_ J _ _ oey _ _ : Uh, T _ _ e _ _ a, hey, not for nothing but... _ _ ain't _ _ this permanent marker? _ __

_ T _ _ ea _ _ : Oh... Whoops! _

Monika laughs, “Yeah, next time I do something like that, that’s what I’m going to say, ‘Whoops ! ’”

_ Joey: Why were you carrying that thing around in the first place? _

_ Tea: I’m a Kleptomaniac, I stole it from school _ _! _

_ Tristan: Hey, my wallet's missing! _

__

We all laughed hard. Me and Monika were rolling on the floor, Yuri was about to fall out of her chair

_ Tea: (points to Kaiba) Kaiba took it! _

We giggled

_ Yami _ _ : It's time to duel! _

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : Wait, did your testicles just drop in the last five seconds or something? What the heck happened to your voice? _

Monika asked, “He’s right, what the heck did happen to his voice?”

I looked at Yuri, then Monika. “Well...  You see the necklace that Yugi has around his neck ? The one that looks like an upside down Pyramid? His Millenium Puzzle?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, there is a spirit in there. The Spirit is a Pharaoh who lived 5,000 years ago, who saved the world from the danger of the Shadow Games. Yugi doesn’t know yet. He finds out in Episode 13, “ _ Evil Spirit of  _ _ the Ring” _ , when Bakura  runs into them, and his  e vil side comes out. Yami-Bakura traps the characters in their favorite cards.”

Yuri speaks up, “Yeah, and after that, the Spirit draws the Dark Magician, which is  Yu gis favorite , he  sets  it in Attack mode and the little Yugi appears as the Dark Magician, and they meet for the 1 st time.”

“Ok”

We play the video. __

_ (A ho _ _ l _ _ ogram of  _ _ Hitotsu _ _ -Me Giant appears in the middle of the duel field) _

_ Y _ _ ami _ _ : Holy Ra, real monsters! _

__

Monika looked confused, “ What's a Ra?”

“Like I said  Moni ka , t he spirit is an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh. Ra was the Egyptian God of the Sun and the God of creation.”

We played the video

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : Actually, they're just super-advanced holograms created for the sole purpose of enriching the experience of a children's card game! _

__

“Noyce!”, I said . Yuri agreed. “Ditto.”

_ Y _ _ ami _ _ : Okay, seriously, you've got to be [bleep] _ _ ing _ _ kidding me. Who wastes all their money on something like that? _

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : The guy who's going to beat your pasty pharaoh butt with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, that's who! (summons three Blue-Eyes White Dragons) _

_ Y _ _ ami _ _ : Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters in one turn? _

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : Yeah, so? _

_ Y _ _ ami _ _ : That's against the rules, isn't it? _

__

Monika never played the TCG, but me and Yuri did. We both nodded. “Yep. That is.  You can only summon one monster per turn.”

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : Screw the rules, I have money! Now draw your last pathetic card, Yugi, so I can finish you! _

We __ _ never  _ laughed so hard in our lives. We laughed so hard that Natsuki and Darby poked  t h i er head s out from within  t h e manga that their reading and yelled, “WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!”

_ Yami _ _ : My Grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. Except maybe for  _ _ Kuriboh _ _... but it also has this! (holds up  _ _ Exodia _ _ the Forbidden One card) The unstoppable  _ _ Exodia _ _! _

__

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : Aah!  _ _ Exodia! It's not possible! Nobody's ever been able to summon him! _

__

_ Y _ _ ami _ _ : Really? Is that because it's so rare? _

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : No, it's because this game makes no sense. Nobody could figure out how to do it. _

I mumbled under my breath, “And it’s forbidden in  tournaments .  It’s in the banlist

_ Y _ _ ami _ _ : Nobody except me!  _ _ Exodia _ _ , obliterate! _

_ ( _ _ Exodia _ _ destroys Blue-Eyes White Dragons) _

_ M _ _ okuba _ _ : Big brother, is it time for my cameo yet? _

Yuri said to Monika, “Thats  Seto’s little brother,  Mokuba Kaiba.”

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ : How... How could you summon  _ _ Exodia _ _? _

_ Y _ _ ami _ _ : Kaiba, if you really wish to know...then talk to the hand! (mind-crushes Kaiba) _

_ K _ _ aiba _ _ :  _ _ Aaaaahhh _ _! (faints) _

Seeing Monika’s confused reaction, I said, “Yami just preformed a mind crush on Kaiba. In the Dub , Kaiba says how could Yugi beat him, Kaiba being the World Champion of Duel Monsters , and Yami said, ‘Kaiba... If you really want to know... then OPEN YOUR MIND!’”

__

_ (Hospital) _

_ Mr. Moto _ _ : (wakes up) I wet myself. _

_ (Pegasus's Castle) _

_ H _ _ enchmen _ _ : Mr. Pegasus, sir, it seems the reigning Duel Monsters champion has been defeated by someone named Yugi. Also, it's time for your sponge bath. _

_ P _ _ egasus _ _ :  _ _ Mmm... _

__

** Monika: It was funny! **

** Yuri:  ** ** Yes, ** ** it was **

** Natsuki: Will you guys please calm down about it! **

** PLEASE REVIEW AND ADD TO FAVORITES IF YOU LIKE THIS AND WANT TO SEE MORE! **


End file.
